The Creator
by Andrea Churchill
Summary: Someone new is in Mystic Falls…but who…or what…is she?
1. Chapter 1

**The Creator** by Andrea Churchill

_Someone new is in Mystic Falls…but who…or what…is she?_

Damon walked into the Mystic Grill. He approached the bar and sat down with a glum expression on his face. He ordered a scotch and looked to his left. Sitting two seats over was a woman. She looked to be in her late twenties, with ash blonde, medium length wavy hair and slate eyes. She had a hard, expressionless, serious face. She had dark, stern eyes and deep red lips. She wore a fitted black dress with black heels, and held a glass of red wine. She looked over to Damon and he looked at her as well.

Damon had never seen this woman before. His first notion was that she was a vampire. She was new, she was beautiful, and she had a certain expression that seemed to yell "mystery". And for all he knew, that wine could have been blood.

He turned to her, curiously. "I haven't seen you around before." He said. "Are you new to Mystic Falls?" His voice had that sedative, dark, cunning tone to it.

She gave him a look, and turned to him a little. With a dark voice she spoke, "For the time being."

"Hmm…" Damon looked her up and down. "Business or pleasure?"

He predicted she was here for business, with some mission. Maybe it had to even do with Elena. If not, she could just passing through for the pleasure of feeding. If that was so then she might not be as strong…and he had a better chance of staking her.

"Pleasure, I suppose…" she said. "But not really…just visiting, passing through." The woman seemed to look at him like she did not want him to ask any further questions. She wanted Damon to leave her alone.

"Visiting whom?" Damon asked, ignoring her glares.

"A relative of mine lives here. I thought I would pay a visit."

Damon contemplated. By her air of coolness, it was likely that she was a human. But something was still off with her.

Damon nods his head and turned away from her, thinking. He had the idea of calling Bonnie. She was a witch…maybe she could touch this woman and get that vibe thing she gets from people. Yep…that sounded like a good idea.

Damon got up and went to a quiet corner in the grill and took out his phone. He called the witch. She picked up after a few rings.

"Hello? Damon?"

"Bonnie….I need you to get over here. I met some chick and I have a slight feeling she's more than she seems to be. I need you to do that little witchy vibe thing you do. You know, see if you can get a vision or something."

"Witchy vibe thing?" she sounded annoyed.

"Yeah. Whatever it is that you do. I think this one is a vampire. Just need a check-up."

Bonnie sighed on the other end of the line. "Fine. Where are you?"

"The grill."

"Alright. I'll be there soon."

As Damon hung up and turned around, he half expected the woman to be gone. But there she was, still sitting there. It actually surprised him. He thought for a second, maybe she _isn't _really a vampire. But, something was still off….maybe she was another witch, even.

He sat back down at the bar next to the woman. He drank a sip of his scotch. He looked over to the woman…she was looking directly at him.

He turned to her with a suspicious glare. His eyes shot questions at her. He did not trust her. Not one bit. He had a feeling she knew exactly who he was….and who Stephen was and who Elena was…and everyone else. Maybe he shouldn't have called Bonnie…she would be getting herself involved in possible danger. But it was a risk he was willing to take…he needed answers.

Bonnie got there soon. During the wait Damon and the woman were staring at each other practically the whole time. Damon didn't know _what _she was doing…but he felt like she was looking right through him. He felt invaded, like his mind was being read. But, he highly doubted that was what actually happened. It just felt that way, the way this woman looked at him.

Bonnie saw Damon at the bar and saw the woman next to him. She saw them staring at each other. She could tell something was up.

"You know I never got your name." Damon said, in his sultry voice. The woman replied in the same tone, "As did I never got yours."

Damon narrowed his eyes, just as Bonnie slightly bumped into the woman, having pretended to it have been an accident. The woman turned around to look at Bonnie, and Bonnie turned to look at her, and put a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, I—"

Bonnie paused. She looked at the woman with wide eyes. She could see the vision…she could feel herself in the trance. It amazed her and frightened her at the same time. The woman simply looked at the witch and said nothing. Then Bonnie quickly took her hand away and quickly walked off. Damon got up and followed her, after giving the woman another wondrous glance.

"What is it? What happened?" Damon said quietly, after running after Bonnie a little. They again were at a quieter side of the grill. Bonnie was panting, and still a little wide-eyed. She looked at Damon with tears in her eyes. Damon asked again, "What did you see?"

"….Power." said the witch, looking up at Damon, completely frightened now. "Complete and utter power."

"What do you mean?" Damon asked with somewhat wide eyes now, concerned. "Is she a vampire or what? What kind of power?"

"I don't know!" Bonnie yelled a little. She sounded like she was freaked out. "I don't think so. I know what it feels like to touch a vampire. It wasn't the same feeling. It was just pure…._power_."

"Power…" Damon contemplated the meaning of that.

Bonnie nod her head. "Power…..so much power…" she was sobbing at this point. Damon was extremely surprised at her attitude. He did _not _expect her to react that way. He looked at her, and decided out of the kindness of his heart to hug her. Bonnie was surprised as well at his attempt to comfort her…but she accepted, needing it.

As Damon turned his head, the woman was finally gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Creator** by Andrea Churchill

_Someone new is in Mystic Falls…but who…or what…is she?_

_Part of this chapter is a bit of an overview of the episode "All My Children" but I tweaked some of it to fit with my idea. Kind of a 'connecting' chapter. New stuff coming after this! _

Soon after that strange meeting with the mysterious woman, Damon called Elena right away. He still held an arm around Bonnie's shoulder, and together they walked out of the Grill and back to Bonnie's car. Elena picked up, and answered in her usual tone. Her voice had such a distinction; it could have been in the dictionary. How to describe it is the problem, Damon thought. She was down to Earth, casual but at the same time she was usually sad, innocent…

"Hello? Damon?"

"Elena, it's me. Bonnie and I just had a freaky encounter," Damon began, sounding more peeved than anything. They were already dealing with enough as it is. Bonnie snatched the phone from Damon's hand and told Elena everything that happened, what she felt.

"This woman is dangerous, Elena. We don't know who she is but I don't think she's in Mystic Falls just 'passing through' as she said."

"She said she was visiting a relative, whoever that could be." Damon hissed.

Elena moaned after hearing all this. "I already have to worry about helping Esther to kill off all the originals…why can't we just have a break for once, without all this drama and fear of getting into even _more _drama?"

"Tell me about it…" Damon added.

"Well who could she possibly be?" Elena asked.

"No, the question is _what _she could possibly be. She felt so…" Bonnie sighed. "I can't even begin to describe it. It was like a whole new existence. She wasn't human; she wasn't a vampire or a werewolf…"

"A witch?" Elena suggested. For what else could be left? 

Bonnie paused to think for a minute. She bit her lip. "No…" she said after a while. "But I _can _say that it felt closest to a witch than anything else."

"Maybe she was just a powerful witch."

"No, she wasn't a witch. The way I sense someone's identity or ability is almost like a scent that I can feel through my hands and see with my mind. It's almost as if…witches smell like roses, and this woman smelled like a flower but it wasn't a rose."

"Simile… nice." Damon said coolly. He gave Bonnie one of his smoldering smirks. She rolled her eyes.

"Well what do we do? How can you find out?" Elena asked.

Damon stopped. "Something tells me we won't have to wait long. My guess is that this chick will tell us exactly who she is in good time."

"What makes you say that?" Bonnie wondered.

Damon looked at her and smirked. "Please. What vampire, witch, or werewolf has ever kept to themselves?"

Elena sighed over the phone. "Well be careful." Then, she hung up.

The night before and the whole morning Elena was thinking of Esther. The ball was only a few days ago, and the original witch consulted her in how she wanted to kill her family: Niklaus, Elijah, Cole, Finn, and Rebekkah. Almost as soon as she hung up the phone, there was a knock on her door. When she went downstairs and opened it, she was more than surprised to see Elijah, whom she had lied to the night of the ball. He was suspicious of his mother's true plans, and Elena had to lie right to his face and say that Esther wanted nothing but peace and forgiveness and to make her family whole again. Elijah asked for her to accompany him, and that he had something to show her. He drove her to the middle of a forest, and when they got out, he told her of how everything in their town, Mystic Falls, was a thousand years ago. He came to a stop at a pile of rocks.

"Do you know this place too?" Elena asked.

"I do." Elijah answered, placing his hand on the rock. "Below this is a cavern I used to play in as a boy. It connects to a system of tunnels that stretch across the entire area." He kneeled down and picked up some dried grass, playing with it in-between his hands. "It was nature's way of providing us shelter against the savagery of the full moon….my mother said 'There must be a balance'…"

Elena looked uncomfortable. "Elijah…I should probably go home…"

Elijah stood up. He spoke casually. "I admire you Elena. You remind me of qualities I value long before my mother turned us. It's not in your nature to be deceitful and yet," he pointed his finger at her. "…when I asked you about your meeting with my mother the other night…you lied to my face." He looked hurt—no, disappointed. Elena widened her eyes, now that she realized he caught her.

Elena paused for a long time, trying to think of something to say, to save herself. "…that's not true…I told you…that…all your mother wanted was a new start,"

"I can hear your heart beat." Elijah said, getting impatient. "It jumps when you're being dishonest. You lied to me at the ball, you are lying to me now. Tell me…the truth."

"_I never wanted this to happen…" _

"What, Elena." He said sternly.

"We were told that whatever would be in that coffin was going to kill Klaus." Elena thought back to how she, Damon and Stephan tried so hard to open Niklaus' mysterious coffin, and how Bonnie and her long lost mother Abby were able to finally open it in the cavern that they stood just above. "When we found out that it was your mother…we didn't know what to think."

"Since her return she said she only wants our family whole again."

"When she asked to see me I…I thought that maybe she could help, that she would find a way to kill Klaus. It's not just Klaus that she wants to kill."

"She wants to kill us all doesn't she." He said it with no emotion, almost as if the truth didn't surprise him. Then, he started to look angry. "She wants to undo the evil she created."

"I'm so sorry, Elijah. I wish there was something I could do to help."

"You know one thing I've learned in my time on this Earth…be careful what you wish for." He looked at her. Elena seemed confused, not sure what he meant by that. And then, suddenly, the Original pounded his foot against the ground and the dirt caved inside the cavern. He grabbed Elena and jumped down into the cavern, taking her.

Elijah disappeared, leaving her stuck inside the cavern. She tried her cell phone but she got no service. She walked through the cavern, looking for a way out after giving up with the phone. She walked for a long time, tired, and eventually thought she saw light. She ran towards it, but the original vampire Rebekah, Elijah's sister, popped up in front of her.

"Going somewhere?" she teased.

Elena sighed. She knew Rebekah hated her after she stabbed her literally in the back, but what would she be doing in the cavern? "What are you doing here?"

"Not much. Unless you try to run. In which case I get to kill you." A smile creeped on her lips.

Elijah had made a deal with Damon and Stephan. He ordered them to stop his mother from killing her sons and daughter. In order to do that, he told them they had to kill one of the Bennett witches—either Bonnie or Abby—to break the witch bond Esther needed. They were direct descendents of the witch she trusted, her mentor, and so she needed both of them and their powers to complete her ritual. If Stephan and Damon failed to break this bond, he would order Rebekah to kill Elena.

Stephan and Damon discussed the matter. They wouldn't kill Bonnie or her mother. Either was out of the question. So, Damon came up with a plan. They still had the dagger and the ash of the white oak tree, the only weapon able to kill an original vampire. Due to Esther's spell, she linked all her children as one, so if one got killed, they all got killed.

Alaric, a vampire-hunter and a close friend to Elena's, was at The Grill with a new woman, a doctor who saves lives by injecting her patients with vampire blood. He started to like her, and they were discussing the suspects of the murderer in town; someone had been daggering humans as if they were vampires, and the woman, Dr. Meredith Fell, believed it was a vampire. At that point Klaus and Cole showed up, and started hanging around the bar and drinking. The first step was to distract Klaus with Caroline, whom he fancied. Cole was the best one to dagger, for he was the weakest. Caroline came in and seduced Klaus by rejecting his moves, and so he followed her outside. While they talked, Cole started to flirt with Meredith, and as he was distracted, Alaric took him by surprise and daggered his heart. He fell dead, as did all the other originals but Klaus. He was too strong to die from the attempt, and he threatened Caroline, asking what she did. He soon realized, since Caroline kept looking in the direction of The Grill, that Cole was in danger.

He rushed to find his dead brother in the arms of Alaric, who was trying to drag him outside in the back of the building. Klaus pushed him out of the way and took the dagger out of Cole. He revived, as did Elijah, Finn, and Rebekah—Rebekah's short death allowed Elena to escape into a part of the cavern where vampires could not enter, and Finn revived, now able to help his mother with the ritual again, acting as the sacrifice. Elijah soon appeared, and he told his brothers of what their mother planned to do. Together—Elijah, Klaus, and Cole went to the site of where Esther and Finn were to stop her plan, but she did not back down. It was up to Damon and Stephan to kill Bonnie or Abby, or else Elena would die. Rebekah had found a way to lure Elena out of the cavern by splashing gasoline on her and the areas around her, threatening her with matches.

At the site, Damon and Stephan came up with another plan. They followed Bonnie and her mother; Bonnie went to the basement where they would be protected by the spirits inside the house, but when she arrived downstairs she realized her mother was not behind her as she thought. When she turned around she was surprised to see Stephan. He did not allow her to leave the room, he trapped her, while upstairs Damon caught Abby and turned her into a vampire, breaking the bond.

Outside, Esther cried out, and the flames surrounding them burned so high the originals had to take cover. When the flames suddenly died out, Esther and Finn were gone. Stephan and Damon did what Elijah wanted, so he spared Elena's life. Back home, Bonnie sat alongside her unconscious, transitioning mother. Elena tried to come in and comfort her friend, but Caroline was there instead, and said she didn't think it was a good idea, since this happened in order to save her. Esther's plan failed, and everyone thought it was over. The originals thought they were safe from dying, free from the ritual that bound them.

But by the time everything happened, at the end of the night, Damon, Bonnie, and Elena forgot all about the mysterious and powerful woman from The Grill. But she had plans for the Originals…big plans.


End file.
